


Don't Get Caught

by Shirayuki886



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirayuki886/pseuds/Shirayuki886
Summary: A bunch of NSFW prompts of Strawbarrow
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Out in the Open

Kodya didn't know how he had gotten himself into this situation.

It's been a few months since he started dating his mentor; A certain green haired genius.

Gyrus.

Kodya and him had finally confessed their feelings, much to Nepthys's delight and have been enjoying their romance. A little piece of heaven in their current situation. 

  
  


But recently Kodya noticed Gyrus acting a bit stranger than usual. Sure, he would still go off on his own and be gone for a while. He would be a bit more secretive than normal but Kodya chalked it up to Gyrus being Gyrus.

But recently Gyrus picked up a new habit.

  
  


One a bit more…. _ sensual _

Kodya and Gyrus were always busy. Gyrus was constantly needed by someone for his engineering skills or fighting abilities while Kodya was needed to train new recruits or to help Nepthys in the med bay. But when they got a few minutes alone, they would kiss each other as much as possible. Kodya noticed that Gyrus would get...handsy as they would have their little sessions away from prying eyes.

It wasn't crazy but it was a new thing for Kodya that he both welcomed and cautioned. 

Kodya tried to roll with it as best as he could when Gyrus would brush up against him or grip his ass tightly. It would send tingling sparks down to his groin and it felt….good to Kodya. He enjoyed every second of it. He wanted more but was afraid of scaring off his green haired lover or better yet, get caught by Ragan or worse Nepthys. They would never let it down and Don would be watching them both like a hawk.

But a part of Kodya said fuck it, I dont give a shit if we get caught. A part of him wanted to prove to Gyrus that was just as interested in taking this to the next level as he was.

His moment came during one of their sessions. Gyrus had pulled Kodya away to an empty dark room as he had walked by. Kodya was then up against a wall with Gyrus on his toes kissing him with intense passion. Kodya hugged Gyrus tightly and briefly pulled away.

"I didn't see you this morning" Kodya huffed breathlessly.

Gyrus smiled when running his hands through Kodya's brown hair. 

"Don needed me for something...but I'm here now" 

  
  


Gyrus quickly locked lips with Kodya once more. 

Now's his chance. 

Kodya groped both of Gyrus's thighs and used his strength to lift Gyrus up. The green haired man was briefly stunned but now that he was eye level to his lover, he went back to kissing him passionately. 

But Kodya didn't stop there.

He twisted them around so Gyrus had his back to the wall. Gyrus let out a small yelp in surprise as Kodya started to nip at his neck. Kodya couldn't stop as he kept kissing his soft skin. Gyrus didn't seem to care as he was making soft pants and kept running his hand through Kodya's hair. Kodya took it a step further as he pressed Gyrus close, both of their respective regions pressing up to one another.

  
  


Gyrus let out a soft moan. It drove Kodya up the wall. Gyrus's soft voice was music to his ears. He bit down on Gyrus's neck accidentally in the heat of the moment and Gyrus let out a small yelp and rolled his hips forward. Kodya grunted as more friction was applied to his groin.

  
  


"Oi, did you hear something?" Ragans husky voice boomed outside.

Kodya gently set Gyrus down and took him out the right door instead of the left. Kodya peaks out and sees no one so he dragged Gyrus in.

"Hey, sorry about that. I didn't want to get us in tro-Mmmph!!" 

Kodya was cut off as Gyrus kissed him gently before pulling back.

  
  


"You're not half bad at turning a man on" Gyrus replied happily before taking off down the hall, leaving a bewildered Kodya all by himself.

  
  


The pattern continued for the next few weeks. The two would sneak off and see how far the other would go. Kodya had managed to one up Gyrus at this point by getting his hands up his shirt and toying with the smaller man's nipples. Kodya loved Gyrus's soft moans and sexy voice as he begged Kodya to go further.

They nearly got caught by Anan that time.

But now Gyrus had one upped him this time. Big time.

  
  


One morning when most of the crew was gone, leaving Nepthys, Cib, and Ainju, Gyrus had Kodya sit next to at a table in the rec room. The table was pretty covered but it still took Kodga by surprise as Gyrus, not looking away from his pile of work, palmed Kodya's groin.

Kodya nearly had a heart attack as he jumped in astonishment.

"Kodya, you ok?" Nepthys asked as she peeked over from her chair across the room. Gyrus turned his head to her and gave a stupid excuse of he was tired and caught himself falling asleep. Nepthys bought it and went back to her reading. Kodya managed to compose himself and go back to what he was doing.

Before Kodya felt Gyrus fumble with his zipper. 

Kodya had about lost it and wanted to take Gyrus right there. But didn't want to alarm the others present. Kodya leaned over Gyrus's shoulder and whispered for Gyrus to do it but be quick.

Gyrus just smirked and pulled the zipper down slowly. Kodya put his head down on the table to avoid suspicion as Gyrus pulled out his half stiff shaft from his pants. 

Kodya bit his lip to avoid any sound as Gyrus tugged his member lightly before pressing his thumb on the tip. Kodya kicked his foot over to Gyrus to signal him to stop his tease.

With a swift motion, Gyrus began to move his hand up and down on Kodya erect member, sending shivers down his spine. Shockwaves of pleasure rocked his body to its core as Gyrus moved his hand in a fast motion. Kodya bit down harder as he felt his body heat up and twist. It was like it was compelling him to move but he was fighting back the urge, knowing full well the repercussions of causing a scene.

_ "Damn it"  _ Kodya cursed himself silently as he felt something pool in his stomach. It was like a knot tightening around his lower waist. It was building in pressure as Gyrus moved faster. His dick twitching and throbbing from the feeling. Kodya kept his head down and was panting heavily. He was sweating and breathing labored as he felt his member twitch hard. He knew what was about to happen and needed to alert his partner. He tried to move his leg but his entire body shook. He couldn't move without giving themselves away. 

Gyrus leaned over to Kodya and whispered in his ear seductively, "it's ok, I'll take care of it~" 

With that said, Gyrus picked up the pace and was jerking Kodya's dick with a swift motion of speed, it sent Kodya's body into overdrive as he felt his mind cloud up and saw white. Kodya gritted his teeth as he felt his member twitch. He ejaculated into Gyrus's palm. Waves of bliss washed over Kodya as he felt a numbing sensation take over his senses. 

Gyrus waited for Kodya to come out of his high before pulling his hand away. Kodya looked up and saw Gyrus's hand covered in semen; blushed intensely at the realization that he just got a handy while people were around so close by. 

Gyrus smirked and pulled out a cloth to clean up the "mess" he had made.

  
  


Gyrus took the cake on this one.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kodya held the back of the reset version of Gyrus close to his chest with his hand covering his mouth. This Gyrus had managed to figure out what the deal was but after too much teasing on his end, Kodya had enough. There were monsters nearby but Kodya dragged them over behind a rock.

"What are you playing at, kid. You trying to get us both killed!?" Kodya yelled at the younger man.

  
  


"N-nothing...I just...I felt something" He stammered. "I felt like we've been like this before".

The conversation had led to where Kodya is now. Hand over Gyrus' mouth and Hastily stroking the green haired man's erect member. Kodya bit down on Gyrus's neck, making the smaller man mewl in response and arch his back. 

  
  


Gyrus kept letting out muffled moans of pleasure as Kodya kept stroking. 

  
  


"Is this feeling you talked about~?" Kodya whispered breathlessly into Gyrus's ear as he kept toying with his member, "The feeling if needing me doing such dirty things to you out in the open" 

Gyrus let out a muffled groan in response.

"Shhh….you'll get us both caught~" 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I shouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodya x S1 Gyrus with a pinch of Angst if you squint

Kodya didn't know how he got himself in this situation yet again 

  
  


He thought he was past this shit.

But here he was giving it to Gyrus once more from behind. The lewd nature of the whole situation drove Kodya up the wall.

Oh, how long it's been since he felt this way. Having his former mentor under him and begging for his dick.The sensations were like a freight train coming at him so fast; He couldn't stop.

  
  


Even though he knew he should.

  
  


The distant reminder that this was not his Gyrus still floated vaguely in the back of his mind as he kept thrusting deeper inside this short haired iteration of his beloved partner from the past. Kodya's mind still clung to that distant reminder tightly after many years of confusion, anger, and heartache for his former lover. But the dark emotions were ebbing away the more he plowed into Gyrus.

  
  


His soft skin 

  
  


His touch

  
  


His light and breathless moans were nearly identical to the Gyrus he missed so dearly. 

  
  


The way he chanted his name over and over with such fervor in his voice was so intensely gratifying for Kodya to hear again. 

  
  


Kodya still cursed himself a bit for managing to fuck up the mission by letting this happen. First, Gyrus told him something sappy like he was glad to have met him or was really going to miss him after this was all over. Kodya still doesn't know why he even thought this was a good idea at all but the damn kid had asked him about his scar and then it opened like a floodgate.

  
  


"....can I touch it?" Gyrus asked somewhat quietly, probably fearing Kodyas' reaction to his weird request.

Kodya didn't know why he agreed to the kid's odd favor but he let him. What a fool he was.

Gyrus scooted over to be in his space. His purple eyes staring intently at Kodya. Soon Gyrus had his face close to his own as the kid ran his soft fingers over the lower part of his scar. Then Gyrus cupped his cheek and looked at him solemnly.

"I don't know what happened between us but I feel like we were close." Gyrus said with a sad tone.

_ That's right ….Were…. _

  
  


Kodya should've looked away. But he didn't 

Kodya should've not kissed this Gyrus. But he did

Kodya should've not let Gyrus take off his clothes. But he did

Kodya should not be taking Gyrus to bed. But he is. 

  
  


Kodya looked down at the Gyrus underneath him, panting heavily. His calloused hands pinned to the makeshift sleeping bag and gripping it tightly. Kodya kept ramming the smaller man's ass, sending shockwaves of pleasure down to his groin and making Gyrus moan loudly and sporadically. Kodya leaned over Gyrus's back and kissed the nape of his neck, just as Gyrus in the past had done to him so long ago to ease his pain of their first night together.

  
  


The shorter man hummed in response and rolled his hips, sending tingling sparks of pleasure straight to Kodya. He moved over to the green haired man's shoulders to leave soft kisses of comfort as he kept moving in and out at a fast pace. He felt something creep over his hands. It was Gyrus' own hands trying to intertwine with his.

  
  


"You're something else, kid~" Kodya groaned as he locked their hands together.

  
  


"Kodya~ Aaagh~!" Gyrus whined as came on the bed.

Kodya could tell as he felt Gyrus' ass tightening around his dick.It drove Kodya over the edge and he quickened his pace. Kodya felt whole again once he finished inside of Gyrus;The blissfully, sweet release of his own climax made him see white. He was in heaven 

  
  


But then it went away.

  
  


Kodya pulled out of the smaller man and plopped down beside him in the sleeping bag. Gyrus was panting heavily and had half lidded eyes, ready for sleep to take over him. Kodya pulled the half asleep Gyrus close to his chest. Gyrus let out a small hum in protest but fell back into his half conscious state quickly as he felt the warmth Kodya provided and snuggled closer. Kodya stayed awake for the rest of the night.

  
  
  


This new development wasn't going to end well for him.


	3. Soft Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains mentions and use of alcohol! Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> These characters are NOT 100% the original to the T characters from ROS 
> 
> I want to clarify this to avoid upsetting viewers so take this with a grain of salt.

How in the hell did Kodya manage to get him in this situation yet again.

  
  


(Let's rewind a little) 

  
  


Kodya and Gyrus had defeated a giant slug-like monster and it dropped some loot. Gyrus ran over excitedly to pick it up with Kodya not far behind, yelling at him to slow down. The green haired man opened up the treasure chest hoping it to be full of something useful.

But instead he ended up getting just one sake bottle.

Kodya looked at the loot in utter confusion and annoyance.

"You gotta be kidding me. We fought that giant ass thing for a bottle of alcohol!?!" Kodya yelled in frustration.

Gyrus smiled a little, "At least we can celebrate back at the camp. We shouldn't let it go to waste" 

Kodya grumbled and waved his partner off.

"Whatever, kid. You do you" The brunette muttered as he stomped back in the direction to the hideout.

Gyrus grabbed the bottle and got up quickly to try and catch up to Kodya.

Gyrus shouted, "YOU'RE TRYING THIS WITH ME!!

"NO, I'M NOT!!" Kodya shouted back as he kept moving, albeit faster.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Night had fallen. It would be quiet and peaceful for Kodya….but Gyrus isn't letting that happen.

Gyrus drank a little bit of the bottle and now….he was drunk.

Kodya used to like Tipsy Gyrus back in the day because he was funny to watch. He would try his hardest to flirt with Kodya all the while refusing to admit he's inebriated. 

This Gyrus was practically bouncing off the cave walls. He was super excited and giggling loudly like a little kid. Kodya facepalms himself as he has taken some too at the kid's insistence but he was by far a better drinker as he didn't feel its effects. The brunette mostly thought he could just ride this out and scold Gyrus in the morning during his hangover.

Until the flirting happened.

  
  


Gyrus sauntered over to Kodya and sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around Kodya. The smell of strawberries and alcohol wafted from him.

"Kodyaaaa~!!" Gyrus cried out in his drunken voice 

"Kid?" Kodya sighed as Gyrus moved to tighten his grip, making Kodya blush a little at the contact.

"Your hair is so soft~!" Gyrus slurred 

"I know, kid" Kodya replied in annoyance.

Kodya felt Gyrus play with hair and his head lean in his shoulder 

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE YOUR HAIR!!! IT'S SOOO SOFT!!" Gyrus whined to his partner 

Kodya sighed and gave a lame excuse, "Because it's my hair. Your hair is fine."

Gyrus clung to Kodya and whined more incessantly.

"KODYYYYAAAA, WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO MEEEEEEE~!!! I LOVE YOUUUUU~!!!" 

"Kid, your drunk now get off me" 

  
  


"I'M NOT DRUNK~!"

"That's what a drunk person would say. Now lay down before I make you, Kid" 

Gyrus clung to Kodya more and leaned on him.

"I'M NOT A KID!! I'M A GROWN ADULT!!!"

"Really and why's that?"

"BECAUSE I FLEW INTO SPACE!!!"

"Sure you did, kid" 

Kodya scooted over and pulled Gyrus away from him so he could make a spot for him to lay down but Gyrus clung to his waist, whining.

"KODYYYYAAAA, WHY ARE YOU LEAVING MEEEE~!?!?!?!" 

"Kid, don't make me put you outside! I'm not leaving!" 

Kodya then felt his body give way as he fell onto the makeshift bed. Kodya groaned and then Gyrus straddled him.

Kodya blushed intensely and jolted from the contact. He tried to get Gyrus off of him.

  
  


"You can't run away now~!" 

"Kid, let go! I wasn't trying to run away for shit!" 

Gyrus whined as Kodya got the upper hand and pinned Gyrus down.

"My Kodya is sooo strong~!!!" Gyrus giggled which made Kodya groan.

"Your something else, Kid" Kodya huffed 

as he took off his cape and shirt, throwing them off to the side somewhere.

The brunette pulled the covers up over the two of them. Gyrus was trying to take off his shirt but wasn't doing that great of a job in his state. Kodya stepped in and slowly removed his partner's yellow shirt and belt. The green haired man breathes heavily while cupping Kodya cheek, which grabbed his attention.

"Kodya, you're so good me~" 

"Yeah, Yeah" 

Kodya was about to move but Gyrus pulled his face down to his and locked lips. 

Kodya went numb for a minute as Gyrus kissed him gently. He was surprised by this as he didn't think Gyrus would do this now. The brunette eventually adjusted to this and kissed back. The green haired man ran his hands through Kodya's long hair and neck while Kodya himself settled in between his partner's legs.

The two got more heated as Gyrus added tongue and was grinding against Kodya's groin. Kodya gave in and went down to Gyrus's neck shoulders while gripping his ass. Kodya loves it when Gyrus moans softly and was enjoying every second of it; But a part of him wanted to stop because he didn't want to do something to hurt Gyrus. The creeping feelings in the back of his mind got louder as Gyrus tugged on his pants. Kodya pulled away.

  
  


"Why'd you stop~? I was enjoying that~" Gyrus whined at the loss of contact

Kodya shook his head, "Gyrus, you're drunk. I can't do this. You'll regret it" 

  
  


"I'm not THAT drunk, dummy~" 

Gyrus rolled Kodya over onto his back and nestled in between him.

"Gyrus, are you sure?" Kodya questioned worriedly

The green haired man nodded

"I can do this, Kodya~" Gyrus leaned down to kiss his partner deeply. Kodya met him with equal passion. 

Kodya ran his calloused hands down Gyrus's back while Gyrus kept up the foreplay. Soon he moved to Kodya's neck.

  
  


Then his shoulder.

  
  


Then his chest

  
  


Then his hips

  
  


And then he palmed his stiff shaft that was poking out of his pants. Kodya groaned from the friction and jolted a little, which made Gyrus smirk.

"Need a hand with that~?" 

  
  


Gyrus unzips Kodya's pants and tries to pull out his member but yet again, he was having trouble so Kodya had to do it.

Soon Kodya's erection was visible and throbbing. He went red in embarrassment as Gyrus tugged on it.

"Kid, you really don't have to do this."

"I can't leave you hanging~"

"I'm serious, Gyrus….I won't force you."

"Kodya...it's ok...now lay back and relax~ I can fix this" 

Gyrus pulled his arms underneath Kodya's thighs and nestled his head close to Kodya's dick. The brunette shuddered as Gyrus licked the tip. 

"K-Kid~" Kodya groaned in pleasure.

Gyrus hollowed his mouth before he took the tip of Kodya's member to his lips. He went down deeper slowly inch by inch, making Kodya throw his head back and cover his face, moaning softly. 

Gyrus hummed in response and went further down his partner's length, before pulling back up to the tip, then down in one swift motion. This made Kodya thrust his hips up and groan louder while cursing in russian. 

"So cute~" Gyrus teased when he pulled up again only to go back down slowly, furthering Kodya's vocals to increase in volume.

Gyrus set a slow pace, bobbing his head up and down on Kodya's length. Kodya panted heavily and gripped the pillow tightly. Gyrus felt the tip hit the back of his throat as Kodya jerked his hips. Gyrus went with it and moved his head faster while gripping Kodya's thighs tightly for support.

Kodya felt his body ache and a warm sensation down in his groin. Gyrus's soft tongue swirled around his dick, which sent jolts of pleasure up Kodya's spine and made him thrust his hips in response.

Gyrus kept going and would meet Kodyas' hips half way as they thrusted. It felt good but very dirty having Kodya in his mouth.

"Gyrus~!" Kodya moaned loudly and flicked his hips up faster, feeling something pool in his stomach and his mind cloud up as he was getting close. Gyrus kept going and bobbing his head faster. He wanted it. He wanted Kodya so bad.

  
  


He got his wish as Kodya groaned out loudly as he thrust his hips up into his mouth, ribbons of cum spurt inside and down his throat. Gyrus held down as Kodya finished before going limp. Gyrus pulled out, cum and spit dripping down from the corner of his lips and down his chin. Gyrus smirked as he wiped it off; He then laid down beside Kodya and pulled the covers over them.

Kodya regained his senses and wrapped an arm around Gyrus' waist while kissing his shoulder. Gyrus hummed blissfully.

"I told you I'm not THAT drunk~" Gyrus teased with a shit eating grin.

Kodya grumbled, "Go to sleep, Kid" 

"But I don't want tooooo~" Gyrus whined and tugged on Kodya. 

"Kid, you're crazy. What now?" Kodya smirked, amused that Gyrus was so eager for his attention.

  
  


Gyrus smiled and pulled Kodya close to kiss him on the lips. Kodya reciprocated happily.

  
  


He didn't even care anymore at this point. 

Even now as Kodya pulled Gyrus's pants off and lifted his leg up and held Gyrus on his side. Kodya's chest up to Gyrus' side.

They've fucked in nearly every position possible but Kodya always wanted to try this. 

"I...is this ok?" Kodya questioned worriedly

Gyrus smiled, a light blush across his face.

"Perfect~" He cooed, making Kodya smirk

"Let me know if it hurts." Kodya warned his partner as he took his free hand and pressed his fingers near his entrance.

Gyrus shuddered as he felt two fingers slide slowly up his ass. He gasped lightly from the intrusion but was enjoying it.

Kodya went deeper and inserted another finger, making Gyrus moan loudly 

"Aaaagh~!! Kodya~!!! Yesssss~!!!" The smaller man rolled his hips on Kodya' fingers, "So good~!!" 

The brunette chuckled and kept going. Gyrus was much more vocal now and he enjoyed the sweet moans that echoed in their hideout. Kodya started to make scissoring motions with his fingers to stretch Gyrus out. 

Gyrus lets out a loud purr and grips the pillow tightly.

"Harder~!" He begged the brunette 

"I can't hear you, kid~!" Kodya teased.

Gyrus screamed loudly, "KODYA HARDER~!! PLEASE~!!!" 

The brunette listened and pulled his fingers down to the knuckle, making the green haired man moan loudly in pleasure and his smelly body jolt in excitement. 

Kodya started to nibble at his partner's neck which made him arch his back.

"You're so needy, kid~" Kodya remarked as he kept moving his fingers in and out.

Gyrus let out a sharp gasp as he felt Kodya reach a bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves throughout his body. 

_ "Looks like I found his sweet spot" _

Kody thought to himself as he moved his fingers to keep pressing the spot, making Gyrus moan loudly and sporadically with his tongue out. 

"You seem ready for me, Gyrus~ Tell me how much you want me~" Kodya panted as he pulled out his slick fingers from Gyrus. 

"Aaaagh~!!! Kodya, please~! I want you~! I want you inside me~! Make me feel good~!" Gyrus begged while squirming for Kodya to give him more. 

Kodya obliged as he lined up his throbbing dick next to Gyrus' ass.

"Aaaaaaagh~!!!!" Gyrus moans loudly in pleasure as he felt Kodya thrust inside.

He held it for a moment before moving the rest of the way inside. He grunted as he was fully immersed in Gyrus. He gripped the smaller man's leg and used his free hand to feel his chest; Leaning his head down to kiss Gyrus's neck tenderly. 

The green haired man mewled as he felt Kodya fondle his nipples.

"I'm going to move~" Kodya whispered in Gyrus's ear as he pulled out and thrusted back inside his ass, making him let out a loud moan.

"Aaagh~!! Yesss~!!!" Gyrus cried out in pleasure as Kodya started to thrust in and out at a good rhythm. 

Kodya pants breathlessly as he keeps thrusting and pinching Gyrus' nipples, furthering garnering more moans and whines from the smaller man. Kodya presses fleeting butterfly kisses on his partner's shoulder and neck. 

  
  


"Kodya, your so good~!!! Ffffuuuck~!!! Please~!!! Aaagha~!!" Gyrus cried out in erotic joy.

Kodya never knew Gyrus would be this vocal about sex. His Gyrus was very subdued in their past romps. Mostly as to not wake up everyone else. Kodya enjoyed hearing how much Gyrus loves his dick and was spurred on to keep going. 

"Nnnngh~!! Gyrus~" kodya growled as he moved faster. 

Gyrus arched his back and let out a high pitched moan as Kodya gripped his partners shaft and stroked it. 

"Kodya, you're amazing~!!" Gyrus panted heavily 

"Heh, damn right~!" Kodya groaned as he rammed into Gyrus. 

  
  


He kept going faster and trying different angles to hit that good spot he found in Gyrus. 

"Aaaaaaghhh~!!! Right there~!!!!" 

  
  


_ Found it _

  
  


Kodya flicks his hips forward to hit that spot deeply, furthering Gyrus's loud moans. He kept plowing into the green haired man with an intense feeling churning in his stomach. Kodya was close and he knew it. 

Kodya kept moving without slowing the pace, stroking Gyrus's shaft with equal passion.

"Kodya, I'm close~!! Make me cum~!! Please~!!" Gyrus yelled out to his partner, who kept ramming his ass.

  
  


Kodya felt Gyrus's walls tighten and his body spasm. With a loud groan, Gyrus' eyes fluttered shut as he came into Kodya' hand. Gyrus's body spasms and it one click of his hips, Kodya spilled inside of Gyrus; He felt his mind cloud up in raw and wanton pleasure. 

It felt good.

But it doesn't last

Kodya slowly climbed down from his sex high and pulls out of Gyrus who whined weakly from the feeling of emptiness with cum seeping out of his ass

"Kodya…"Gyrus panted heavily

Kodya moved to his partner and hugged him from behind; He kissed his shoulder in an act of comfort, which Gyrus hummed in response.

"I'm here….I'll always be here" 

Gyrus simply smiled and let sleep take over him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Kodya was in and out of sleep compared to Gyrus's. He was up long enough to see the sun begin to rise. 

He was in for a long day with him having no sleep and a hung over gyrus to deal with.

  
  
  



	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Kodya and Gyrus being dorks during their first romp.
> 
> Warning: major Kodya angst at the end.

The many denizens of the Room of Swords were celebrating yet another victory of obtaining a boss sword. No losses were had and everyone was in good spirits for making it one step closer to going home.

Kodya was talking with Nepthys off in a corner to the side. He wasn't one for big parties and mostly just observed from a distance; He was just happy his boyfriend Gyrus was out after many weeks of being busy and isolated. Work had consumed his partner and it was taking toll on him as he had visible bags under his purple eyes and would skip meals on the regular. Kodya would have to step in and convince his green haired lover to take a break every now and then. 

  
  


"Kodya, you're doing your best; Don't be so hard on yourself. " Nepthys comforted her friend.

"I don't know what to do, Nepthys. He really overworks himself. I just want him to take a break….just a small one." Kodya complained in worry.

Nepthys perked up with an idea in her mind. 

"Hey, I know!" She exclaimed, catching her brunette friends attention.

"Do something special with him!" 

"S-special?" 

"Yeah! You two lovebirds should try to do stuff together. Use that special charm of yours to make Gyrus want to relax!" 

  
  


Kodya blushed a bit,"W-what do you mean by that, Nepth?

Before Nepthys could explain, Gyrus stepped.

"Hey, you two" the green haired man smiled

"Hey, Gyrus! Kodya wanted to talk to you!" Nepthys blurted out before pushing her friend at Gyrus.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone! Byee!!!" 

"N-Nepthys!! Wait!!" Kodya yelled out to his friend before she sauntered off into the crowd of people.

Leaving the two men alone.

"I guess she's still into the matchmaking industry." Gyrus joked

"Yep, she's still meddling" Kodya replied back laughing a little.

Gyrus grabbed both his partner's hands into his own.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The smaller man asked.

Kodya looked away in embarrassment.

"W-well, I just-uh! Was wondering….if you wanted to try….doing something!" He sputtered, leaving Gyrus bemused.

  
  


"Kodya, we do stuff all the time. You're gonna have to get specific" He chided.

"But that's not true!" Kodya blurted out

Leaving Gyrus confused

"What do you mean? We do stuff all the time"

"You've been cooped up doing all your crazy inventions and don't come out of your room for days...I worry"

Gyrus looked confused but then smiled a little 

"Kodya...I know you worry; But you've been there helping me, don't you know?"

Kodya looked at his partner in surprise.

"Your always helping me with my projects and always get me out to eat with you. You keep me from dying of exhaustion, I swear. I never knew you felt like that...I'm sorry" Gyrus explained softly.

Kodya blushed a bit more before quickly grabbing Gyrus and pulling him into a hug.

"I just….I want this to work and I don't want you to keep doing this alone"

"I'm not alone, Kodya. Never was….because I have you by my side"

Then Gyrus kissed him...passionately.

Kodya returned the kiss with fervor. Kodya felt shivers run down his spine as Gyrus wrapped his arms around him. Kodya had a thought run through his head and he smirked, pulling away from his partner.

  
  


Kodya smiled, "....do you think….we can take this to the next level?" 

Gyrus blushed a bit and held on to Kodya

"We nearly get caught with our little shenanigans." 

"But everyone is partying. They won't notice"

"....Are you sure about this? You don't have to if you're not 100% on board, Kodya" 

Kodya then pulled Gyrus close and gripped his ass.

"I've been on board since the day you pulled that little trick in the rec room"

Gyrus smirked a little bit and was red as a strawberry, "That was a good day."

"For me especially." Kodya chimed in, which made both men laugh.

Kodya pulls Gyrus away and grabs one of his hands

"Let's go to my room. " Kodya whispered "I want to see if you got more tricks up your sleeve." 

Gyrus smirked and let Kodya lead the way.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kodya shut the door to his room, figuring no one would barge in as the party kept going.

Gyrus took off his jacket and placed it gently on the side of Kodya's bed. 

Kodya turned to see Gyrus's toned arms. He kept forgetting that Gyrus had a surprisingly strong physique for his small frame. 

Kodya pulled Gyrus close from behind. 

"...This is my first time" Kodya confessed

"Mine too…" Gyrus replied, "I've never even shared a bed with anyone"

"Looks like I get the honors of taking the hottest man alive to bed tonight for the first time" Kodya flirted as he placed small kisses on Gyrus's shoulder. 

"You're such a cute flirt" Gyrus laughed

"But I'm your cute flirt so it's ok" Kodya remarked.

Gyrus tilted his head to meet Kodya's and locked lips. The kiss turned heated as Kodya let his hands wonder Gyrus's body. The green haired man let put some soft moans as Kodya let his hands feel his hips. His lower half started to warm up from his taller friend as he rubbed his groin.

"Kodya, you're so good at this~" Gyrus panted as he arched his back, backing his ass close to Kodya's groin.

Kodya groaned loudly from the friction.

Gyrus jumped away in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you!?!" Gyrus panicked, trying to check his partner for anything that might've hurt him. 

Kodya laughed and stopped Gyrus by grabbing his hands and intertwining them with his own.

"Gyrus, I'm fine. " He said in between his laughter, "I'm ok...you just rubbed….y-you know" 

"O-oh….S-sorry" 

"Hey! Don't apologize! I liked it!" 

Kodya held Gyrus close to his chest.

"If I feel hurt or uncomfortable, I'll definitely tell and you do the same. I want this to be enjoyable for both of us!" Kodya proclaimed.

Gyrus looked up at his partner with a deep red blush. The green haired man pulled Kodya's head down to meet his and kissed him. Kodya pulled Gyrus up and held him to set his shorter partner down on the bed with Kodya hovering over him. Gyrus deepened the kiss and rolled his hips to meet Kodyas, who groaned loudly as he moved his hands to grip Gyrus's ass.

The two men kept getting more heated in their kiss, With Kodya getting his hands up Gyrus's shirt and pinching his nipples and Gyrus rolling his hips to create more friction. Gyrus's movements were driving Kodya up the wall and getting his member to throb more. Gyrus arched his back as Kodya toyed with his chest and was spurred on to keep going; It was too good.

  
  


The two men pulled away to catch their breath. 

"You ok?" Kodya panted 

Gyrus nodded slowly while panting heavily.

Kodya then went down to his chest and started to flick one of Gyrus's nipples with his tongue, making Gyrus moan out loudly from the warm feeling on his chest. Kodya toyed the other side with his fingers, furthering Gyrus's moans and cries of pleasure. 

"Kodya~!" Gyrus whined, "This feels soo good~!" 

Kodya kept going, being careful not to graze his teeth on Gyrus's soft skin.

Gyrus hummed in response and threw his head back, his green hair sprawled out around his head like a halo. 

  
  


Kodya pulled away panting, "Let's get undressed" 

Gyrus nodded and sat up to take off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. Kodya took off his shirt and pants, showing off his tight boxers and made Gyrus blush at seeing his partner naked.

"Y-you ok, Gyrus?" Kodya questioned worriedly as he crawled up to his partner.

"Yeah….it's just you look good, you know?" Gyrus commented as he undid his belt. 

Kodya felt something rise within him. He's never considered himself attractive or eye candy so hearing his hot boyfriend tell him that made him feel….accepted….something he never experienced back home.

Gyrus finished pulling off his pants and straddled Kodya by the waist.

"Woah, wait Gyrus, you dont!" 

Gyrus shushed him

"You've been keeping from starving myself for the past 3 weeks. Let me spoil you" 

  
  


Gyrus gently pressed Kodya to lay back on his back, his head on the soft pillow as Gyrus pulled off his boxers. Kodya looked away as Gyrus removed his own.

"Kodya" Gyrus cupped Kodya's cheek to make him look up at his face. "We can stop if this is too much."

"N-no it's ok." Kodya gripped Gyrus's waist. "Do you want me to prep?" He asked softly 

"If you want" Gyrus nodded and let Kodya begin.

Kodya had Gyrus lie against his chest, his left hand rubbing his back and the other prodding at his entrance. Gyrus shut his eyes and groaned as he felt Kodya press two fingers up his ass. He inhaled sharply as Kodya moved his fingers slowly inside inch by inch.

"Gyrus, do you need me to stop?? Are you ok?" Kodya paused and looked at his partner in concern.

"N-no, it's ok. Just go slow" Gyrus shuddered and tried to relax as best as he could to make the process easier. 

Kodya reluctantly moved his fingers deeper inside of Gyrus, getting down to the knuckle. The green haired man breathes slowly and ruggedly as he felt his body churn from the foreign feeling deep inside of his lower extremities. Kodya then slowly pulled his fingers halfway out before moving back in, sending shockwaves throughout Gyrus's body. 

"Keep going" Gyrus urged.

  
  


Kodya moved his fingers in and out at a steady pace while running his hands through his partner's soft hair to soothe him. Soon Gyrus's body got used to the brunette's fingers and he began to rock his hips to meet his fingers, moaning softly in pleasure. Kodya felt his dick twitching and throbbing in an eagerness to be inside of Gyrus. 

  
  


"Kodya, harder~" Gyrus hummed in pleasure, which his partner obliged as he moved his two fingers in and out faster.

  
  


He had his fingers do a scissoring motions to spread Gyrus's insides, making the smaller man let a small gasp. Gyrus lifted his head up to press light kisses on Kodya's lips and cheek, which he returned eagerly.

  
  


Gyrus started to bounce on Kodya's fingers and dangling his hips in different directions to try and hit his sweet spot.

"You seem ready" Kodya chided before removing his fingers.

Gyrus whined at the sudden loss of contact. Kodya lined Gyrus up with his throbbing member and held his hips.

"Let me know if I need to stop, ok?" Kodya told his partner, who simply nodded while waiting in anticipation.

  
  


Kodya pressed the tip of his shaft next to Gyrus's entrance and prodded it, making Gyrus shiver a little. The brunette pressed and inserted his member slowly inside. Gyrus covered his mouth as he felt Kodya go all the way in. His body spasms and aches.

"Gyrus! Do you need me to pull out!?!" Kodya panicked 

"N-no, just give me a moment" Gyrus stammered as his breathed hitched. He placed his hands on Kodya's chest to steady his body. After a few moments of adjusting, Gyrus lifted his hips up and slammed back down on Kodya's member. The brunette groaned loudly in pleasure and gripped Gyrus's hips tighter. 

"You good?" Gyrus asked somewhat quietly 

Kodya nodded and swiftly pulled Gyrus into a kiss. Gyrus reciprocated and started to move, riding on Kodya's dick at a slow pace; Each thrust felt like heaven for Kodya. Gyrus tried to go faster but his legs throbbed in pain and he slowed down. 

Kodya took notice and changed positions, Gyrus on the bed and Kodya hovering over him.

"Let me take over now" Kodya softly whispered as he kissed Gyrus's neck while thrusting inside of Gyrus. 

The green haired man groaned loudly in pleasure as Kodya thrusted deep inside of his partner; Hands firmly on Gyrus's thighs and his lips attacking his neck. Gyrus moaned with every thrust and chanted Kodya's name over and over again as his mind clouded up. Gyrus begged his lover to go deeper, which he obliged. The brunette kissed the man under him passionately and prodded his tongue. Gyrus accepted the invite and let Kodya insert his tongue. They both tongue battled passionately as Kodya thrusted faster, getting at the right angle to hit Gyrus's sweet spot.

Gyrus screamed loudly as he broke away from the kiss, "KODYAA~!!!" He whined.

Kodya felt something pool in his stomach and his body acted on its own as he kept thrusting deeper and deeper into the spot. 

Gyrus started to lose his thought process as all that he could think about Kodya and the sweet bliss of release. His own member throbbed in excitement as Kodya repeatedly pressed his prostate dead on.

  
  


"Gyrus, I'm going to-" Kodya huffed before Gyrus cut him off mid thrust

"Let's do it together~!" He panted.

Kodya nodded and kept going, kissing Gyrus's chest and shoulder while thrusting.

Gyrus runs his hands through Kodya's brown hair and moans loudly in pleasure as his body spasms. Cum spurts on Gyrus's stomach and Kodya grunted as he came inside of Gyrus. The green haired man gasped sharply as he felt Kodya finish inside of him, holding his hips as he rode out his orgasm. 

Gyrus panted heavily and loosens his grip as his body came down from the sex high. Kodya kisses his partner lightly before pulling out. Cum seeped out of Gyrus and made his thighs sticky and slick. Kodya looked down at his partner in concern.

"Y-you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Kodya whispered 

Gyrus smiled blissfully, "I loved it, Kodya. You were amazing." 

Kodya blushes but smiles as he kissed his boyfriend softly on his now reddened lips. Then a loud bang and thud from his bedroom door. 

"KODYA, YOU MISSED RAGAN THROWING ANAN AT THE CEILING! YOU NEED TO-" Nepthys stopped mid-sentence as she saw the men naked in Kodya's bed. 

Nepthys sputtered out an excuse and Kodya yelled out something unintelligible as he threw a pillow at his close friend, who quickly shut the door.

  
  


Then everything went black.

\---------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Kodya woke up in the present quickly, sitting upright. He looked and realized he was in the cave. It was still dark out and the fire was dimmed out.

Kodya looked down at his sleeping partner. This Gyrus was sleeping soundly and had his arms around Kodya's waist.

Kodya didn't know what to feel now looking at the short haired doppelganger of his former mentor and lover. Kodya still felt the touches and marks he left on his skin that first night they took each other's virginity. He still felt the pain in his heart from the lies and distrust Gyrus had set between them. Kodya still felt the grip of his sword as he slashed Gyrus's throat.

But now he was back and in Kodya's arms. But he wasn't the same….not entirely. He couldn't face the fact that even though he loved Gyrus and by technicality, it was him. But he had stooped to a whole new level of lying. He was to both himself and Gyrus. 

He lied to Gyrus by not sending him his message to his new self and leading him to believe that they hadn't parted on such bad terms. That nothing was wrong. He felt like he was cheating and taking advantage of the situation just to have a sense of comfort for himself. It was selfish and he knew it. 

Which is why he lies to himself. He pretends that everything will change the next day. That he'll come clean and step away from this Gyrus for the sake of the others who so desperately want to complete the room of swords and go home. But then he takes this Gyrus in his arms and beds him at night, completely "forgetting" to confess his sins. 

  
  


It was a terrible thing for him to do to Gyrus. Even if he had truly gone mad as Don says, this wasn't right.

  
  


It was so wrong

  
  


Very wrong.

  
  
  



	5. Lab confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was Dima made?   
> Answered here 😏

It was the middle of the night. Most of the members of the room of swords were asleep after a long day of hunting for resources. In this timeline, Gyrus defeated Don but in the process had closed the one escape route for him and discontinuing his ability to revive himself. Much of the surviving members have accepted that they will not be going home. It was too much of a risk if it meant the shadows would escape and find more victims to add to this torturous cycle. 

Much of the crew did their best to adjust. Ragan focused all her attention on her newly de-shadowed Cib and Anan and Oli were in a turf war for Sylvia's affections. Maria and Alistair went put looking around the many realms for any surviving people who got swept up in this mess. 

And then there was Gyrus, now sporting long hair in a braid to the side and more scars than he can count. He did his best to provide for the people here in the room. He paid the price to stop Don from destroying those he cared about, past and present. It seemed like a distant memory now, 5 years of peace in this world. 

Gyrus looked down at his left hand and felt the golden ring on his finger. He fondly remembers the day Kodya found twin rings in a loot drop and presented them to him with a question. Nepthys kept for joy and begged them to have a ceremony, even though they didn't feel like making a big deal out of it. 

"You wearing that ring is enough for me" 

Gyrus remember Kodya telling so confidently. 

He smiled at the memory. He never imagined in all his life he would be married to someone, let alone a Russian boy for the 1800s. 

He was happy, after many years of desperation and suffering. 

"дорогой" A gruff voice called out, breaking Gyrus's trance.

He looked over at the doorway leading to his lab and saw Kodya. His Kodya now sported a longer ponytail and a scar on the bridge of his nose. Gyrus can also see the visible scar on his neck that he received when he protected him from one of Don's many attacks. 

"Kodya, your up late" Gyrus replied with a smirk on his face. 

Kodya stepped closer to his husband, "I'm not one to sleep by myself. Why are you still awake?" Kodya questioned as he cupped Gyrus's face.

"I was just reminiscing...its been 5 years you know" Gyrus answered calmly and holding Kodya's hand.

  
  


"Yeah, it's crazy...but you did your best" 

"I hope so...I'm just glad your here with me" 

Kodya blushed a little at the statement. 

He straightened up and prepared himself for what he was about to ask his husband.

"Gyrus, I have something to ask you."

Kodya confessed

"Yes, what is it?" Gyrus looked a bit worried that Kodya had an issue with something. 

"You might want to sit down for this" Kodya told him sheepishly.

"O-ok" Gyrus sat down in his lad chair "what's the matter?" 

Kodya took a deep breath 

"Do...do you think...do you want kids?" Kodya questioned worriedly, blushing madly.

Gyrus looked a bit stunned at the sudden question, "Kids? I...I never thought about it…is that something you want?" 

Kodya rubbed the back of his head,

"You said in your world it was possible for two men to have children that look like them…I wondered if we could do that..here" 

"Kodya, I want a kid...but we need to talk about this more in depth. A kid is a big responsibility" 

Kodya got down to be close to his partner.

"I thought about this...alot…hell, i know what i want him to look like!" 

Gyrus looked amused, "really now? Ok, then. What does our future kid look like?" 

Kodya laughed and held Gyrus's hands.

"I want a boy...I want him to have deep blue eyes!" 

"Like the ocean? But you hate the ocean" 

"I know that but a deep, deep blue. Like purple and light blue mixed together!" 

Gyrus laughed

"That's possible but why a boy?" He asked

Kodya smiled, "I always wanted a son if I ever got married. I already have a name for him" 

"What's that?" Gyrus bemused 

"Dimitri" 

Gyrus and gripped Kodya's hands tightly, "I like that name. It sounds cute" 

"We could call him Dima for short!" 

Gyrus laughed "you really have thought about this" 

"I told you!" Kodya exclaimed 

Kodya pulled Gyrus up and into a hug, running his hands through the smaller man's hair.

"I want him to have hair like yours..soft and pretty" Kodya thought aloud

"I wouldn't mind him having hair like yours though."

"He can have both!" 

Gyrus laughed loudly and held Kodya tightly.

"That sounds like he would have disaster hair, Kodya"

"Then why not brown hair with pretty green at the tips! I think that would great! A perfect mix!" 

"Then tell me...do you think our Dima will be smart?" Gyrus asked as he looked up at his taller companion.

"He will be a god damn genius" 

The two men laughed excitedly 

"So...will have a super smart little boy...I think I do that" 

Kodya pulls Gyrus closer 

"Really!?!" He blurted out

"Yes, I can do it!" Gyrus confirmed excitedly 

Kodya pulls Gyrus into a passionate kiss. The green haired man was stunned but melted onto his husband's arms and reciprocated. Gyrus deepened the kiss and ran his hands through Kodya's long hair.

Then Gyrus pulled away, panting heavily.

"Let's celebrate" 

"How do you say we do that~?" Kodya smirked 

Gyrus led Kodya to his lab chair and had him sit down so he could climb on his lap.

Kodya gripped Gyrus's ass and pulled him close in his lap. The smaller man kissed him gently and ran his hands through Kodya's hair again. Kodya deepedlned the kiss once more and kept fondling his partner's ass. Gyrus let's a soft moan escape his lips from the feeling and wrapped his arms around Kodya's neck. The brunette moved over to his partner's neck and pressed soft kisses on his skin, making Gyrus moan softly from the warm feeling. 

  
  


"Oi! What are ye men doing!?!" A loud voice came from the door, breaking up the two man for their makeout session.

"O-oh! Uh-huh red!" Kodya blurted out sheepishly 

"Tori, didn't see you there" Gyrus calmly replied.

"What are ye doing up so late?" Tori questioned, clearly unamused and annoyed with the two.

"We were just-" Kodya stammered but then his partner cut him off.

"Were having a kid" Gyrus replied

  
  


Tori just looked confused and was running that sent through her head over and over again trying to decipher what it could possibly mean.

  
  


"Ye must be jesting me!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Nope, were making a kid!" Gyrus confirmed 

Kodya wanted to buried his head in the sand now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyrus held a 5 year old Dima in his arms as he watched his Husband get ready for a mission with Ragan. 

"Come back in one piece, alright?" Gyrus asked somewhat quietly 

Kodya walked over and pressed a kiss on his partner's forehead.

"I promise I will." Kodya replied with a smile and looked down at his son, "you be good for your father, ok?" 

Dima nodded and laughed as Kodya patted his head.

Kodya headed to the gate that lead to the winter realm. Gyrus waves him goodbye, with hope he will return to him safely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finished this for fun but I'll do more prompts in the future. You can let me know what other prompts I should do next~ 
> 
> I love these two so much UwU


End file.
